bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria: Obraz Koncepcyjny
← Wróć do BIONICLE ''BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy File:TLR Concept Art Spherus Magna System.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny systemu Bara Magna File:TLR Concept Art Ackar.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Ackara File:TLR Concept Art Berix.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Berixa File:TLR Concept Art Bone Hunter.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Łowcy Kości File:TLR Concept Art Gresh.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Gresha File:TLR Concept Art Kiina.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Kiiny File:TLR Concept Art Mata Nui.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Mata Nui File:TLR Concept Art Metus.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Metusa File:TLR Concept Art Skrall.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny wojownika Skrallów File:TLR Concept Art Tuma.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Tumy File:TLR Concept Art Vorox.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Voroxa File:TLR Concept Art Teridax Take-Over.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Teridaxa przejmującego władzę File:Concept Art Kanohi Ignika Impact.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny zderzenia Kanohi Ignika File:TLR Concept Art Vulcanus.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Vulcanusa File:Concept Art Sandray Canyon.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Kanionu Sandray File:Concept Art Sandray Canyon 2.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Kanionu Sandray File:Art Attack on Tajun.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Ataku na Tajun File:TLR Concept Art Secret Lab.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Podziemnego Laboratorium File:TLR Concept Art Great Spirit Plans.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Podziemnego Laboratorium File:Concept Art Tesara.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny Tesara File:TLR Concept Art Roxtus.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Roxtus BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku File:WoS Concept Art Rahaga 1.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahaga File:WoS Concept Art Rahaga 2.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahaga File:WoS Concept Art Rahaga 3.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahaga File:WoS Concept Art Rahaga 4.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahaga File:WoS Concept Art Rahaga 5.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahaga File:WoS Concept Art Rahaga 6.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahaga File:WoS Concept Art Rahaga 7.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahaga File:WoS Concept Art Rahi Keetongu 1.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Keetongu File:WoS Concept Art Rahi Keetongu 2.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Keetongu File:WoS Concept Art Rahi Keetongu 3.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Keetongu File:WoS Concept Art Rahi Keetongu 4.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Keetongu File:WoS Concept Art Rahi Keetongu 5.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Keetongu File:WoS Concept Art Sidorak.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny Sidoraka File:WoS Concept Art Toa Hordika Vakama.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny Vakamy File:WoS Concept Art Toa Hordika Matau.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny Matau BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui File:Coliseumarea.PNG|Budynki dookoła Koloseum File:Chutediagram.PNG|Przekrój Szybu File:LoMN Concept Art Chute Control Station.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny stacji kontrolnej Szybów File:LoMN Concept Art Chute Control Station Detail.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny stacji kontrolnej Szybów File:LoMN Concept Art Airship Docking Platform.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny platformy dokującej dla Sterowców File:LoMN Concept Art Dark Hunter Nidhiki 1.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Nidhiki'ego File:LoMN Concept Art Dark Hunter Nidhiki 2.jpg|Mroczny Łowca Nidhiki File:LoMN Concept Art Dark Hunter Nidhiki Head.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny głowy Nidhiki'ego File:LoMN Concept Art Feet and Faces.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Turagi Dume File:LoMN Concept Art Le-Metru.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Le-Metru File:LoMN Concept Art Rahi Nivawk 1.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Nivawka File:LoMN Concept Art Rahi Nivawk 2.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Nivawka File:LoMN Concept Art Rahi Nivawk Wings.jpg|Skrzydła Nivawka File:LoMN Concept Art Toa Metru Nokama 1.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Toa Metru Nokamy File:LoMN Concept Art Toa Metru Nokama 2.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Nokamy File:LoMN Rahi Lohrak Concept.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny dla Lohraka File:LoMN Concept Art Finale.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny finału filmu Concept Art Krekka Head.jpg|obraz koncepcyjny głowy krekki Nokama_Body_Concepts_by_HK_887.jpg BIONICLE: Maska Światła File:MoL Concept Art Toa Nuva Tahu.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Tahu Nuva File:Concept Art MoL Toa Nuva Tahu.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Tahu Nuva File:Concept Art MoL Toa Nuva Gali.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Gali Nuva File:Concept Art MoL Toa Nuva Lewa.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Lewa Nuva File:Concept Art MoL Toa Nuva Pohatu.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Pohatu Nuva File:Concept Art MoL Toa Nuva Kopaka.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Kopaka Nuva File:MoL Concept Art Turaga Vakama.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Turagi Vakama File:MoL Concept Art Rahkshi Front.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahkshi File:MoL Concept Art Rahkshi Back.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Rahkshi File:MoL Preliminary Promo Art.png|Preliminacyjna promocyjna praca koncepcyjny File:Movie Tahu Nuva.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Tahu Nuva lawo-serfującego File:MoL Concept Art Hand1.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny detali fukcji dłoni File:MoL Concept Art Hand2.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny detali fukcji dłoni File:MoL Concept Art Hand3.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny detali fukcji dłoni File:MoL Concept Art Mangaia 1.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Mangaia File:MoL Concept Art Mangaia 2.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Mangaia File:MoL Concept Art Mangaia 3.jpg|Mangaia File:MoL Concept Art Mangaia 4.jpg|Mangaia File:MoL Concept Art Onu-Koro Garden.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Onu-Koro File:MoL Concept Art Ta-Koro Damage.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny szkód Ta-Koro File:MoL Concept Art Toa Nuva Anatomy 1.png|Obraz Pracowniczy anatomii Toa Nuva File:MoL Concept Art Toa Nuva Anatomy 2.png|Obraz Pracowniczy anatomii Toa Nuva File:MoL Concept Art Toa Nuva Anatomy 3.png|Obraz Pracowniczy anatomii Tahu Nuva Voya Nui Online Game File:VNOG Concept Art 1.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Burnaka File:VNOG Concept Art 2.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Gafny File:VNOG Concept Art 6.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny Gafny File:VNOG Concept Art 3.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny blokującej Lava Ape File:VNOG Concept Art 4.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny nieużywanych ptaków Rahi File:VNOG Concept Art 5.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny Nektanna BIONICLE: The Game File:BtG Concept Art 1.png File:BtG Concept Art 2.png File:BtG Concept Art 3.png File:BtG Concept Art 4.png File:BtG Concept Art 5.png File:BtG Concept Art 6.png File:BtG Concept Art 7.png File:BtG Concept Art 8.png File:BtG Concept Art 9.png File:BtG Concept Art 10.png File:BtG Concept Art 11.png File:BtG Concept Art 12.png File:BtG Concept Art 13.png File:BtG Concept Art 14.png File:BtG Concept Art 15.png File:BtG Concept Art 16.png File:BtG Concept Art 17.png File:BtG Concept Art 18.png File:BtG Concept Art 19.png File:BtG Concept Art 20.png File:BtG Concept Art 21.png File:BtG Concept Art 22.png File:BtG Concept Art 23.png File:BtG Concept Art 24.png File:BtG Concept Art 25.png File:BtG Concept Art 26.png File:MoLPJ w7.jpg File:BtG Concept Art 27.png File:BtG Concept Art 28.png File:BtG Concept Art 29.png File:BtG Concept Art 30.png File:BtG Concept Art 31.png File:BtG Concept Art 32.png File:BtG Concept Art 33.png File:BtG Concept Art 34.png File:BtG Concept Art 35.png File:BtG Concept Art 36.png File:BtG Concept Art 37.png File:BtG Concept Art 38.png File:BtG Concept Art 39.png File:BtG Concept Art 40.png File:BtG Concept Art 41.png BIONICLE: Legend of Mata Nui File:BIONICLE The Legend of Mata Nui Concept Art Lewa and Matau.png|Lewa i Matau File:Concept Art Toa Mata Lewa With Turaga.PNG|Lewa z Turaga File:Concept Art Pohatu and Muaka.PNG|Pohatu i Muaka File:Concept Art Kopaka and Nuju.PNG|Kopaka i Nuju File:Concept Art Fire Monster.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Ognistego smoka File:Concept Art Mud Monster.png|Obraz koncepcyjny bagnistego potwora BIONICLE Heroes File:BH Concept Art Kongu and Vezok.png|Obraz koncepcyjny okładki z Kongu File:BH Concept Art Nuparu and Vezok.png|Obraz koncepcyjny okładki z Nuparu File:BH Concept Art Toa Inika vs Piraka.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Toa Inika i Piraka File:BH Concept Art Jaller fights Vezon and Fenrakk.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Jallera w Trybie Herosa walczącego z Vezonem i Fenrakkiem Interaktywne Demo CD'' File:Interactive Demo CD Tahu 1.png|Toa Mata Tahu serfujacy po lawie File:Interactive Demo CD Tahu 2.png|Tahu zbliża się do drzwi File:Interactive Demo CD Tahu and Fire Monster.png|Tahu walczący z smoczym Ognistym potworem File:Interactive Demo CD Gali 1.png|Toa Mata Gali skacząca z wodospadu File:Interactive Demo CD Gali 2.png|Gali uciekająca sprzed gigantycznego pazura File:Interactive Demo CD Water Monster.png|Wiro-podobny potwór wody File:Interactive Demo CD Lewa and Nui-Rama.png|Toa Mata Lewa walczący z Nui-Rama File:Interactive Demo CD Air Monster.png|Cyklono-podobny potwór powietrza File:Interactive Demo CD Pohatu and Muaka.png|Toa Mata Pohatu ujeżdżający Muaka File:Interactive Demo CD Stone Monster.png|Potwór Kamienny File:Interactive Demo CD Earth Monster.png|Bagnisto-potobny potwór Ziemny File:Interactive Demo CD Earth Spider.png|Pająko-podobny potwór Ziemny File:Interactive Demo CD Kopaka.png|Toa Mata Kopaka odzyskujący Kanohi Akaku File:Interactive Demo CD Ice Monster.png|Lodowy potwór Dodatki Bitwy o Moc File:Concept Art Av-Matoran Jetpack.png|Obraz koncepcyjny plecaka odrzutowego File:Concept Art Jutlin.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Kanohi Jutlin File:Concept Art Kakama Nuva.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Adaptacyjnej Zbroi Kakama Nuva File:Concept Art Kanohi 1.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Kanohi Miru File:Concept Art Kanohi 2.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Kanohi File:Concept Art Kanohi 3.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Kanohi File:Concept Art Kanohi 4.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Kanohi Avsa File:Concept Art Miru Nuva.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Adaptacyjnej Zbroi Kanohi Miru Nuva File:Concept Art Twin Propeller 1.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Bliźniaczych Śmigieł Toa Pohatu Nuva File:Concept Art Twin Propeller 2.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Bliźniacze Śmigła Toa Pohatu Nuva Szkice Piraka.com Piraka.com Sketch 1.png Piraka.com_Sketch_2.png Piraka.com_Sketch_3.png Piraka.com_Sketch_4.png Piraka.com_Sketch_5.png Piraka.com_Sketch_6.png Piraka.com_Sketch_7.png Piraka.com_Sketch_8.png BIONICLE Widea Walk File:BIONICLE Battle Video 1 Concept Art.png|Storyboard na pierwszy BIONICLE Widea Walk Wszechświat Matoran Plik:Concept_Art_Ga-Koro.png Plik:Concept_Art_Lagoon.png Plik:Concept_Art_Takua_and_Kewa.png Plik:Concept_Art_Volcanic_Voya_Nui.png Plik:Kini-Nuisketch.jpg Plik:Advance_Concept_Art_2.jpg Plik:Advance_Concept_Art_4.jpg Plik:Advance_Concept_Art_6.jpg Plik:Advance_Concept_Art_7.jpg Plik:Advance_Concept_Art_8.jpg Concept Art Olmak.jpg|Obraz koncepcyjny Kanohi Olmak MNOG Top of Beach Cliffs - East.png Stones - North.png Star Charts.png Observatory Bridge – North.png Near Tahu’s Capsule - South.png Interior Observatory - South.png Beach View – South.png Beach Footprints.png Base of Beach Cliffs - South.png Another early sketch of how the telescope would look.png A rough layout of the screens as they appear in the first episode.png Kategoria:Galerie